


Epic Battle ASMR

by ToxicPineapple



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, god damnit yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: "Tenko is going to boil your insides!""Hot," says a voice inside Shuichi's head. "No," Shuichi says aloud. "Please don't."---The legendary battle between Chabashira Tenko and Saihara Shuichi commences.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	Epic Battle ASMR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebby_Webby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/gifts), [Xx_M0THM4N_xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_M0THM4N_xX/gifts).



> :friedyikes: neb and maggie every time they're in the chat together be like:

"Degenerate male!" Tenko yells. "Tenko is going to boil your insides!"

_"Hot,"_ says a voice inside Shuichi's head. "No," Shuichi says aloud. "Please don't."

"Too late!" Tenko replies, pulling out a kettle. "Tenko is doing it! Come here menace so Tenko can put you in some hot water!"

"That pot isn't nearly big enough to fit me," Shuichi points out. "I know this, because I'm a detective."

"Oh," Tenko blinks. "Fair point."

So instead she just throws the pot and it hits Shuichi's head and he dies but before she and Maggie can celebrate too much it flies back like a boomerang and kills her too.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> rip


End file.
